Violent Love
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Dylan is living with the Griffens and hates it, there's nothing to do and he doesn't like any of them but then a psychopath who transfers to his school and changes everything. DYLAN FLANNIGAN X MIKE PULASKI
1. Bratty Bottom

**Violent Love**

 **Ch1-Bratty Bottom**

 **Dylan Flannigan X Mike Pulaski**

 **Discliamer.**

 **If you only care about thier looks, google em.**  
 **BUT**  
 **For those who want to get a feel of the boys' personalities, here are the eps:**

Dylan Flannigan[ **Bad boy** ](Ep="The Former Life Of Brain")  
Mike Pulaski(Ep="A Fistful of Meg")

 **Fm: This FF is a crossover of both eps above the goes OC. Also this is dedicated to mi friend Emi-chan.**

 **WRN: ALOT of Language, ALOT of Voilence, ALOT of Yaoi**

 **~Focus: Dylan~**

Dylan agreed to go to school in exchange for staying with the Griffens, his first week of school was a hell, he wasn't about to do that homework and everyone was on his ass about it. He was about to give it quits on the second week but he kept hearing about some guy called Mike Pulaski, who was supposed to be a killing machine. Dylan got to see the monster at lunch, when the Griffen girl bumped into him and it made a huge but short scene; the man was tall, muscular, hot headed and fear evoking. Dylan was more than curious about the man and over the week his curiosity grew. When the four toughest guys were found beaten to death in the hallway and he couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face, each day he watched Mike more carfully when he saw him at lunch.

The day of the fight was the day he was dieing for, not that he cared about Mike or anything. Dylan pushed and shoved his way to the front, he kept his himself reserved throughout the fight, but he was reveling in it everytime Mike threw a punch. It wasn't until Meg lifted her shirt and Dylan caught a glimpse of what was happening to Mike, did he intervene, by tackling the girl. Dylan ran at Meg but kept his eyes closed until the bright light went away, he looked back to see Mike towering over him, the giant pulled Dylan up by his arm and the two entered a silent conversation.

Mike let Dylan fall to the ground next to him and looked back at Meg, he turned around and walked away, Dylan followed the colossal giant as he left. The two didn't say anything as they walked out of school, it wasn't until they got to the front of the school, which was completely empty, did Mike turn around to see Dylan a few feet behind him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Dylan crossed his arms as he examine the brute in front of him.

"You know what."

"None of your business." Mike walked closer to Dylan until he towered over the boy, who didn't flinch or anything but stare up at him. "What? You got something to say, say it."

"...Stop following me."

"Make me." Mike glared at the boy in front of him, no one ever talked like that to him and it angered him but also there was another feeling he couldn't place his finger on. "You just gonna stand there and look stupid?" Mike narrowed his eyes and pushed Dylan down, he watched as the boy fell back and glared up at him. Dylan got up and punched the bigger man in the balls, Dylan brought his other hand up and rubbed the man's side, going under the clothes. The bigger man hunched over slightly in shock and pain from the attack but was more surprised to feel the boy rubbing his body, he growled as a warning but it did nothing. Mike was still angry but not as much as he use to be, even though he was just hit in the nads. He was getting aroused by the boy, slightly on his own but mostly from the boy, who wasn't just rubbing his side, he was also rubbing his crotch.

Mike stood up and looked down to see Dylan step back and recrossed his arms, both boys acting like nothing had happened.

"Who are you?"

"Dylan...Flannigan..."

"Mike Pulaski."

"Yeah I know, everyone knows."

"So why'd you do it?"

"I don't like that bitch...what are you gonna do about her?"

"Nothing..."

"You coming tomorrow?"

"Why do you care?"

"Fine whatever, go fuck yourself, I'm going home." Dylan bumped Mike as he walked away but stopped and looked back when he felt a hand pat his bottom. Dylan stared at the tall brute, who had a smirk on his face, but then continued to walk home. Mike crossed his arms and followed the boy, who looked back and continued walking but didn't speed up. The two didn't say a word to each other the entire way to the Griffens' house, where Dylan slammed the door on Mike. Mike wasn't about to let Dylan run the show, he kicked the door in and stepped inside seeing Dylan relieved for some reason. Dylan quickly turned around when Lois came out from the kitchen in a surprised worry.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Hey, wasn't my fault, why don't you ask fat ass Mcgee over here." Mike growled and back handed Dylan, who hit the couch then the floor, Lois rushed to the boy's side but Dylan told her to go away. Dylan got to his feet and stood in front of Mike, who growled at him. Dylan flipped Mike off as he walked away, Mike followed his new friend up the stairs and once again the door was slammed in his face. He was about to bust the door down when he heard Dylan talking. "Get out."

"But why?" He vaguely recognized the voice and he knew he heard it before.

"Just GET OUT!"

"But Dylan-Hey! Ow stop stop! Dylan stop it! Ow! Waaahhh!" The door opened and Mike stood to the side, seeing a large boy get kicked out of the room. Dylan stared at Mike for a few seconds then was about to close the door when Mike's hand stopped the door from moving. Both boys entered the room and Mike slammed the door behind him, as Dylan head for the bed. "Can I at least have my porno back?"

"...No." Mike closed the door again as he heard Chris sigh in disappointment. Mike turned to Dylan, who was intensely staring at him, as he sat on the bed. Mike walked towards Dylan until he was standing in front of him, he grabbed Dylan's head and put it close to his crotch. "You want this, I know you want this inside of you."

"No I don't, who would ever want to be with a ugly pig like you?" Dylan had his hands on Mike's legs as he tried to push away from the organ but Mike only pushed him closer, so that Dylan's cheek was pressed against it.

"Stop lying you bitch, just admit it or else..."

"Or else what? You can't even beat the skank." Mike released Dylan and punched him, making him fall back on the bed.

"Take them off for me." Dylan, who used his elbows for support, looked down at Mike's pants.

"Don't feel like it."

"Then lets start with you..." Mike grabbed Dylan's shirt and ripped the front side of it off. Dylan's eyes widened as his chest and stomach were bare to the world. Mike liked what he saw, Dylan was defiantly what he wanted, he had the cocky attitude and a muscular bod to go with it. The more time Mike spends with him, the more he actually likes him and he has a feeling that Dylan likes him right back. Mike now knew what that feeling before he had was, it was love, and he will not let his first love get away from him. "Still kinda scrawny..."

"Then go screw yourself, I didn't make you come over here..." Mike smirked as Dylan, sitting up, turned his back towards him and pouted. Mike took off his own tops and placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders. Mike forced the boy down on his back, inches away from his crotch. Mike and Dylan locked eyes, Dylan's pouting expression softened but he looked away in defiance. Mike undid his pants, the sound alone caught Dylan's attention, and slid his pants down revealing his beefy bulge. Dylan's eyes went wide as he saw the size of the bulge, he knew the Mike was big but he didn't get to feel it full sized.

Mike rubbed his concealed situation on Dylan's face, smirking as Dylan objected instantly. Lois's voice was heard by the two busy boys but neither of them payed her any attention. "You like this don't you?"

"Of course not! This is disgusting! When was the last time you washed this massive thing?"Mike leaned over and unzipped Dylan's pants, letting his hand slide into the opening. Dylan bit his lip as Mike's hand went over his hard organ. After a few moments of fondling, Mike took his hand back and took a step away from Dylan, who rolled over on to his stomach before Mike could get a good look at him. Dylan looked up at Mike, who was showing off his dominance with a stare that spoke to his heart.

"Now you can take off your pants." Hearing that, Dylan sat up then put his legs over the side of the bed, leaning back slightly.

"Why don't you do it since you're doing such a good job..."

"If I take them off, I'm going to fuck you...mercilessly" Mike smirked devilishly as he saw Dylan's face redden. Dylan stood in front of Mike and unbuttoned his own pants, letting them slide to the ground. Mike watched hungrily as Dylan stepped out of his black pants and got back on to the bed. Mike stepped in front of Dylan and picked him up, a single kiss explained everything for them. Dylan wrapped his legs around Mike's stomach as Mike put his hand under him, cupping his cheeks but also helping him keep his position. Dylan's hands moved up from Mike's strong chest to his neck and wrapped around it as Mike placed his other hand on his back. Mike rubbed Dylan's back while they shared another kiss and as he walked over to Chris's bed.

Mike laid on the bed with Dylan under him then he rolled over so that Dylan was above him. Mike sat up and broke the kiss, his eyes savored every part of Dylan that they set their gaze upon. They loved the bulge in his boxers, relished his rippled abs, adored his well formed biceps, cherished his masculine face and admired his long hair. Dylan was perfect, he wasn't afraid of him or uneasy because of his presence, Mike pulled Dylan close and rubbed his back fondly.

"Your mine, got it? ...Dylan..."

"You're not my boss, man." Mike bit into the crook of Dylan's neck, earning a shocked gasp from him. Dylan did the same to Mike but bit down harder, two pulled away and looked at their own scars.

"You're mine, Dylan."

"Not on your life...you belong to me, Mike." Mike growled but realized that he still got what he wanted, Dylan. "Now let's go down, it's dinner time."

"...Dylan..." Mike held Dylan's hips, keeping him from leaving.

"What?" Mike pushed Dylan on his back and choked him.

"I'm the boss! You follow what I say! Got it!?" Mike had his legs parted and was unaware of the fact that he was pressing his bulge on Dylan's clothed entrance. Dylan clasped his hands on Mike's wrists trying in vain to force them off. Mike made sure he got just enough air to suffer, it was supposed to teach the boy a lesson but Mike noticed something straight and throbbing. "...you...you're enjoying this?" Mike eased his grip and watched as Dylan coughed as he regained his breath.

"You're trying to kill me! There's nothing to enjoy!" Mike stared at Dylan, thinking, Dylan said one thing but his body another. Mike strangled Dylan as he watched, in horny amazement, Dylan arched his back and thursted his hips up.

"You're making it real hard not to make you my bitch right now..." Mike began to move his hips back and forth, pressing his large bulge against Dylan's clothed rear. Dylan gasped for air as his chest puffed up, he didn't know how much more of this he could take before he'd blow his top. Mike eased his grip once again, letting Dylan gather some air, loving how red his face was and how full of lust his eyes were. Mike pulled Dylan into a hug, growling in sexual frustration as Dylan pressed against him. "Lets eat before I up and wreck you." Mike got up releasing Dylan and setting him on the bed.

"But...I want ...to stay...here..."

"...lets eat..." It was against Mike's desires but it was in both of their interests for now, no need to rush into it, Dylan's not going anywhere. Mike gave a stern look at Dylan, who groaned as he got up. Both boys put their clothes back on but Mike gave Dylan his shirt to wear, Mike just wore his jean vest. Dylan switched his torn shirt of Mike's over sized one, putting on with his own black vest over it. The two walked down stairs, walking past the Griffen family on the couch as they walked to the kitchen. They saw a nicely wrapped dinner plate on the table, they sat next to each other and shared the meal, unaware of the whole family watching them. "Not too bad..."

"Yeah the food's alright, not great but not too bad...want a drink?"

"Yah..." Dylan got up from his chair, making the family hide behind the wall, and opened up the frigde door.

"There's juice and beer..." Mike dropped this fork as he saw Dylan's rear sticking out, Mike got up and walked behind him. "What?" Mike grabbed Dylan's head and slammed it against the freezer door, holding him there. Dylan's cheek was pressed firmly against the cold metal. The sound now had the Griffens looking over the side of wall, with eyes of shock.

"You're such a tease!" Mike's hand traveled up Dylan's leg to his hip and Mike pressed his lower erect half against the soft cushions. "So did your mom make this?"

"She's...not...my...mom..."

"Oh..." Mike released Dylan's head and his hips, the boy turned around and looked up and the behemoth. "So then..she's your..."

"Nothing, look, I lived with my fat ass mother but then my loser father came by the house and later that day she sent me here..."

"Oh so your dad's the-"

"Dog..."

"How's that possible?"

"Well, when a man and a women-"

"Shut the fuck up, and get me some water." Mike went back to his seat, watching Dylan intently as he got him water and as he walked back to him. When Mike reached for the glass, Dylan threw the water in his face. Mike looked at his vest then at Dylan before taking off his wet vest and striking him. Dylan hit the wall next to the stairs, sliding down it as he tried to gather his senses. Mike, in all of his muscular glory, walked up to him and lifted him off the ground by his hair. "That is my favorite vest, don't mess with it , got it?" Dylan's eyes slowly rose to meet Mike's.

"You...can...suck...it..." Mike dropped Dylan then gave him a kick to the stomach, and sat on the stairs, Dylan crawled up into Mike's lap and was embraced. Dylan had his legs crossed behind Mike's back, and Mike had a wide stance but a tight embrace on Dylan. "If...you... ruined...my hair-"

"Don't be a little bitch."

"Says the punkass that threw a sissyfit over his fucking cheap ass vest." Mike glared at Dylan because he made a good point.

"...I better go, its late..."

"Whatever..."Dylan unhooked himself from Mike and walked into the kitchen. Mike leaned back and enjoyed the back view of Dylan, not that there was much to see with his white shirt covering the boy but he was still cute. Dylan returned with Mike's wet jean vest and handed it to him. Mike stood up and put his wet vest over his shoulder, Dylan walked with him to the door. Dylan looked up at his behenmoth as he slowly opened the door, Mike brought Dylan in a one armed hug, the boy wrapped his arms around the massive man tightly. The two broke away and stared into each other's eyes before Mike turned around and left, Dylan leaned against the door frame until Mike was out of sight.

Dylan sighed as he closed the door, turned and leaned back against the door as he slid down to the ground. Stewie ran over to the boy as the other pretended to watch the TV.

"So Dylan...who was _that~_?" Stewie sat next to Dylan, who glanced down at him then stared straight ahead.

"That was Mike Pulaski...toughtest, strongest-"

"hottest, buffest, sexiest,"

"-guy in school~"

"Did you see those guns man? They were huge, he was like that robotic lezbien that was govenor of the state she couldn't pronounce but not as ugly."

"...yeah..."

"Oh and those perfect abs...and those melons dude you know what I'd to do to those big things?"

"No...what?"

"Motorboat!" Dylan chuckled, a smile forming on his reddened face. "So Dylan...what was he like?" Dylan's face heated up and he looked down at Stewie, who had his hands on Dylan's hip and was looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

"He's fine..."

"yeah anything else?"

"...we just met today...not much happened..."

"Really then what was all that shouting and banging about?" Stewie smirked as Dylan looked away with a sun rivaling face.

"It...it...it was nothing..."

"Oh Ho ho I don't know about that~"

"I'm going to bed..." Dlyan stood up, he had to use the door for support since everything that happened with Mike came to bite him in the butt.

"So soon? but if nothing happened then you shouldn't be tired hm?"

"Its your bed time too."

"What! Aww."

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in."

"Can you hold my hand?"

"I guess..." Dylan took Stewie's hand as they walked to their shared room.

"And a kiss on the cheek?"

"You're pushing it."

"Alright, alright, least worth a shot, am I right?" Dylan remained silent as he walked Stewie up the stairs and to their room. Dylan and Stewie changed into their night clothes, which for Dylan meant no pants or vest, but for Stewie, he completely switched into his pajamas, with Dylan's help.

Dylan laid on the bean bag in the room, he tried to sleep but couldn't, all he could think about was Mike; the good, the bad the hot, mad and the passion of it all. Dlyan was up nearly all night, the only time he got sleep was when the sun was coming up and he passed out.

The weekend was a breath of cool air for the Griffens, Dylan was relatively calm and was more bearable, they all prayed to Mike Pulaski for giving Dylan a violent but sunnier outlook.

It was Sunday night, Lois just set dinner on the table and everyone was gathered around it. Dylan had his elbow on the table as he lightly stabbed his food.

"Is something wrong Dylan? You keep stabbing your mashed potatoes." Lois looked over at Dylan with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh...its nothing don't worry about it..." Dylan slowly ate his food, not really paying attention as the others talked amongst themselves. After dinner Dylan leaned against the couch, his head under the armrest, he wouldn't admit it now but he missed his violent monster. Dylan got up and stared out the window, it was a cloudless night but to Dylan it might as well be dark and stormy. Dylan sighed after a half an hour of staring out the window and walked up stairs.

It was finally Monday and Dylan couldn't wait to get back to school to see his giant friend. Dylan was itching to go to school, he got all glossed up, wore Mike's large white shirt proudly as he inhaled his breakfast then took his packed lunch and ran out the door, not waiting for the Griffens to finish their morning chats. True, he might've been early but it was worth it to have a minuet of slightly personal time with Mr. Pulaski. Dylan got his heart's desires fifteen minuets later in the scene of Mike stepping out of a car and walking towards him. Dylan rose up from the steps he was sitting on and confronted his friend.

"...Mike..." Dylan looked up at Mike, who had a confident smirk on his face.

"You've missed me."

"Am I the only one?" Dylan crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the behemoth.

"No, we're hanging out after school."

"I have plans, we can hang out durring lunch."

"Great idea, lunch and after school. You can do my homework." Mike smiled as he ruffled Dylan's hair and walked towards the school.

"Ha! Fuck that I don't even do my own, what makes you think I'll do your's?" Dylan followed Mike as he straightened his hair out.

"Well you have a better idea for us to spend out time together?" Mike looked over his shoulder at the blushing boy as they walked down the hall, everyone having their backs against the lockers.

"...I can think of a few...I've been meaning to bend you over~" Through out the day whenever the two spent even a few seconds of time together, they would find a way to get each other hot and bothered.

Mike sat next to Dylan as they ate their lunch, Mike ate his sandwich with one hand, his other had was driving Dylan insane as he ate his own sandwich.

"What's wrong Dylan? You're shaking." Mike glanced at his friend as he rubbed the boy's hardened crotch.

"Uh~ ah~ asshole~" Dylan could bare the pleasure at first but as he was getting closer to his finish, he couldn't open his mouth without releasing a small moan, not even to eat. Mike smirked as he wrapped his arm around Dylan's waist, he enjoyed the moment of rest and munched on his packed lunch, still in full blush.

"So after school we' gonna go to the movies, don't worry I got everything covered."

"Great, this'll probably suck." Mike paused and took his arm back, causing Dylan to look at him in confusion.

"Fine...I'll go with someone else like...Cony Demigo."

"Ha! she's out of your league."

"So? Have you forgot that I could basically run this school if I wanted to?" Mike flexed his arm, his muscles bulging as he did.

"..." Mike smirked as Dylan seemed to be in a trance of his display of power.

"Gonna obey me without lip? Or are you gonna watch as I strong arm Cony to go with me to go the movies?" Dylan glared at Mike, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"If she goes with you, I'm gonna break her legs, then you can be a **true** gentlemen and carry her everywhere." Mike pulled Dylan close and the two took another bite of their lunch in silence.

"Hehe..god I..I love you..." Dylan paused then looked up at Mike, with a shocked expression.

"...re-really? ...Real talk?"

"Yeah. Real talk." Mike finished he lunch before Dylan so he watch his smaller borfriend finish his meal.

"Man...I love you too..."

"...Pansy."

"Don't ruin the moment you fucker."

"Hmph~" Mike, smiled as he glanced down at his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him, closing any space between them.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Why haven't you shown me your house?"

"Its a hell hole and my dad's an asshole, I don't want you around him."

"Oh...ok..so what movie do you want to watch?"

"Thought you had something to do?"

"I did...do..but I like this side of you..."

"Well at the movies you're gonna be seeing more of me~"

"The hell does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it, you got money for tickets?"

"No."

"Then you owe me."

"Fine. See ya after school."

At the end of lunch, the two went their separate ways until school let out.

With their tickets in hand, the duo walked into the movie theater. They went to where their movie was playing. Mike got them drinks and had Dylan carry them as they went inside. Mike leads Dylan to the front seats and in the middle.

Dylan handed Mike his drink, he put it to the armrest next to him and raised the one between him and Dylan. Dylan blushed as Mike pulled him close, he couldn't help but rest his head on the giant.

The two didn't talk much but when the lights went down, Mike whispered something into Dylan's ear that made the lad blush bright red. Mike smirked as Dylan was pondering his words but didn't get much time as Mike grabbed Dylan's hand and put it in his crotch.

"Unzip it." Mike had a hand on Dylan's back, pushing him a bit closer to his junk.

"Here in front of all these people?"

"They won't even notice, you pansy, now get to it." Dylan took in a deep breath as his other hand joined the mix and went for the button. Dylan then slowly unzipped the zipper and was met with an half erect cock with a blonde crown.

Dylan blushed brightly as he slowly wrapped his hands around the semi erect cock. Mike pulled his pants down a bit lower so he could widen his stance, letting his bf see his balls.

Dylan looked up at Mike as he slowly stroked the organ, Mike smiled down at his boy and encouraged him to go faster. Dylan did as he was told, his gaze falling back on the organ he couldn't fully grasp.

Mike moaned as Dylan slowly adjusted to the situation, neither of them paying any attention to the movie or people behind them.

Dylan brought the organ to full mass but continued stroking it, being more relaxed after an half hour. Mike leaned back in his chair as he was pleasured, rubbing Dylan's back as he moaned.

Seconds from his release, Mike grabbed Dylan's head and forced his cock into it, Dylan's eyes widened as the cock was shoved down his throat then filled it with cum. Dylan tried to pull off but Mike wouldn't let him go until he was completely finished. Mike eventually released Dylan's head, which gasped for air.

"What the hell was that!?"-Dylan, in a deafening whisper.

"What? I'm not cleaning up a mess _you_ made~" Mike looked down at his deflating organ with a smile before putting it away.

Dylan growled as he sipped his drink then got up and headed for the exit.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom to vomit."

Dylan walked out of the theater and into the bathroom then ducked into a stall. Dylan pulled down his pants then sat on the seat and furiously beat his meat, it wasn't even a minuet before he came in his hand.

After cleaning himself up, Dylan washed his hands then went back to Mike, who pulled him into a kiss.

The two cuddled together, Dylan leaned into Mike, who had a firm hand around his boy. They tried to get into the movie but eventually Mike just pulled his pants down again and Dylan grasped his organ.

Mike's hand went up the back of Dylan's shirt, rubbing the bare back. Dylan stroked the organ as fast as he could while having a tight grip on it, making Mike very vocal. Like before, but on his own accord, Dylan took the organ into his mouth but not at the last second.

Mike groaned as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, having his hand go into Dylan's pants. Dylan's hands went down and unbuttoned his pants and Mike pulled them down, letting his hand go into Dylan's underwear.

Dylan moaned as Mike groped his cheeks while he rubbed Mike's balls, making the goliath moan louder and explode in Dylan's mouth.

Dylan swallowed all of it before pulling off, Mike panted as he put Dylan in his lap and roughly kissed Dylan's neck, leaving a mark.

Dylan and Mike hugged each other before breaking for a drink. Dylan pulled down his garments and grabbed Mike's hand, putting it on his own organ.

Mike glanced up at Dylan, who had a good grip on the larger hand, before slowly stroking it. Dylan moaned lowly as Mike jerked the organ.

Mike wrapped an arm around Dylan as he stroked the lad faster, making Dylan bite his lip as he came all over his hand.

Mike wiped his hand on Dylan's pants before pulling his own up, becoming aware that his own was at full mass once again. Dylan and Mike shared a kissed before fixing themselves up and leaving.

Dylan had a smirk, and a deep blush on his face, once he saw the bulge in Mike's pants. Mike on the other hand could careless about his situation aside from that he'll have to deal with it later. The two walked out together before saying their good byes and separating.

Once Dylan got home he grabbed Chris and went up stairs. The two did home work, Dylan being able to knock his own out in forty five minutes but even with help it took Chris three hours.

After three hours, Chris had somewhat of a better grasp of what to do and it was time to eat. The two went down and sat at the table, as the others rambled on Dylan thought about his day, with a smile on his face.

 **ToBeContinued...**


	2. Getting Schooled

**Violent Love pt2**

 **Ch2-Getting Schooled**

 **~Dylan Flannigan~**

The weekend was a breath of cool air for the Griffens, Dylan was relatively calm and was more bareable, they all prayed to Mike Pulaski for giving Dylan a surprisingly sunnier outlook. Since Dylan has been a nicer boy, Lois decided to take him out to buy new clothes on Sunday.

So since they already had their chores done, Lois took Dylan and Stewie, who wanted to tag along, she asked Brian but he refused, deeming that making sure Peter didn't get in trouble was a better use of his time.

The trio hopped in the red car and went to the mall. When they got there Lois told Dylan about the various clothing stores that could be his style like Misfit Makeover, Bad Boiz B Us and Jewvie Jamberi.

Dylan remembered that there was a Bad Boiz B Us where he used to live, so Lois took them there and let Dylan walk around. Dylan browsed the selection from ripped jeans to blood stained shirts but he found what he desired, which where the extract same clothes he was wearing.

Dylan grabbed three sets and brought them to Lois, who paid for them. They were put in a bag along with a recite, Dylan carried them out and reluctantly thanked Lois.

It was sunday night, Lois just set dinner on the table and everyone was gathered around it. Dylan had his elbow on the table as he lightly stabbed his food.

"Is there something wrong Dylan? Do you not like it?" Lois looked over at Dylan with a concerned look.

"Huh? Oh...no...its nothing... don't worry about it..." Dylan slowly ate his food, not really paying attention as the others talked amongst themselves. After dinner, the Griffens took their seats at the couch. Dylan leaned against the couch with his head under the armrest, he wouldn't admit it but he missed his violent monster.

The Griffens occasionally struck up a random conversation with Dylan, who half heartily participated as they all watched TV. Eventually Dylan, got up and stared out the window, it was a cloudless night but, to Dylan it might as well be dark and stormy. Dylan sighed after a half an hour of staring out the window and walked up stairs.

Since he wasn't sleepy Dylan went up to Chris's room and did his homework, wasn't that hard since he only pretends not to pay attention. Only took an hour for Dylan to finish all of his homework, at one point Chris came up and, after seeing that Dylan did all of it, asked the lad for help. At first Dylan shrugged him off but after a few moments of pleading, Dylan spent a few hours trying to explain things to Chris, usually relatable methods.

 **~Focus: Mike Pulaski~**

Over the weekend, Mike couldn't get Dylan out of his mind, it left him wanting to fap at every minute of the day, wanting to cum over and over. Even when he was working out in a gym, as hard as he could, his cock stood tall and proud, even though it was so sore. He knew people were looking at him, some were good looks and some weren't but he didn't care he had to find a safe heaven in his mind so his cock could finally rest.

He didn't know why he felt so strongly about the lad, but he couldn't imagine life without him even if the boy never wanted to see him again, he'd be there. He wanted to kiss the boy for hours then throw him on the bed and viciously spank him. Then Mike would grope the sore cheeks while making out with Dylan, then shove the boy's head in the pillows and split him in half until the sun came back around.

Mike growled as he looked in the full body mirror, he was in jeans and a large white shirt, though he was typically ready for school, something was missing. Aside from wanting to do everything with Dylan, he wanted his jean jacket back, he punched the mirror before heading to school.

 **~Dylan and Mike~**

It was finally Monday and Dylan couldn't wait to get back to school to see his giant friend. Dylan was itching to go to school, he got all glossed up, wore Mike's large white shirt proudly as he inhaled his breakfast then took his packed lunch and ran out the door, not waiting for the Griffens to finish their morning chats.

True, he might've been early but it was worth it to have a minuet of slightly personal time with Mr. Pulaski. Dylan got his heart's desires fifteen minuets later in the scene of Mike stepping out of a car and walking towards him. Dylan rose up from the steps he was sitting on and confronted his friend.

"...Mike..." Dylan cheerfully looked up at Mike, who looked down at.

"You've missed me..."

"Am I the only one?" Dylan crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes at the behemoth.

"No, we're hanging out after school."

"I have plans, we can hang out during lunch."

"Great idea, lunch and after school. You can do my homework." Mike smiled as he ruffled Dylan's hair and walked towards the school.

"Ha! Fuck that I don't even do my own, what makes you think I'll do your's?" Dylan followed Mike as he straightened his hair out.

"Well you have a better idea for us to spend out time together?" Mike looked over his shoulder at the blushing boy as they walked down the hall, everyone having their backs against the lockers.

"...I can think of a few...I've been meaning to bend you over~" Through out the day whenever the two spent even a few seconds of time together, they would find a way to get each other hot and bothered.

Mike sat next to Dylan as they ate their lunch, Mike ate his sandwich with one hand, his other had was driving Dylan insane as he ate his own sandwich.

"What's wrong Dylan? You're shaking." Mike glanced at his friend as he rubbed the boy's hardened crotch.

"Uh~ ah~ asshole~" Dylan could bare the pleasure at first but as he was getting closer to his finish, he couldn't open his mouth without releasing a small moan, not even to eat. Mike smirked as he wrapped his arm around Dylan's waist, he enjoyed the moment of rest and munched on his packed lunch, still in full blush.

"So after school we' gonna go to the movies, don't worry I got everything covered."

"Great, this'll probably suck." Mike paused and took his arm back, causing Dylan to look at him in confusion.

"Fine...I'll go with someone else like...Cony Demigo."

"Ha! She's out of your league."

"So? Have you forgot that I could basically run this school if I wanted to?" Mike flexed his arm, his muscles bulging as he did.

"..." Mike smirked as Dylan seemed to be in a trance of his display of power.

"Gonna obey me without lip? Or are you gonna watch as I strong arm Cony to go with me to go the movies?" Dylan glared at Mike, wiping the drool from his mouth.

"If she goes with you, I'm gonna break her legs, then you can be a **true** gentlemen and carry her everywhere." Mike pulled Dylan close and the two took another bite of their lunch in silence.

"Hehe..god I..I love you..." Dylan paused then looked up at Mike, with a shocked expression.

"...re-really? ...Real talk?"

"Yeah. Real talk." Mike finished he lunch before Dylan so he watch his smaller boyfriend finish his meal.

"Man...I love you too..."

"...Pansy."

"Don't ruin the moment you fucker."

"Hmph~" Mike, smiled as he glanced down at his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him, closing any space between them.

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Why haven't you shown me your house?"

"Its a hell hole and my dad's an asshole, I don't want you around him."

"Oh...ok..so.. what movie do you want to watch?"

"Thought you had something to do?"

"I did...do..but I like this side of you..."

"Well at the movies you're gonna be seeing more of me~"

"The hell does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it, you got money for tickets?"

"No."

"Then you owe me."

"Fine. See ya after school."

At the end of lunch, the two went their separate ways until school let out. The pair met each other outside where they greeted each other and began walking to the theater. As they walked Dylan pulled out his phone and talked about something Mike didn't pay attention to.

Once they reached the theaters, Mike got them tickets to a random movie that was starting soon. With their tickets in hand, the duo walked into the movie theater. They went to where their movie was playing. Mike got them drinks and had Dylan carry them as they went inside. Mike leads Dylan to the front seats and in the middle.

Dylan handed Mike his drink, he put it to the armrest next to him and raised the one between him and Dylan. Dylan blushed as Mike pulled him close, he couldn't help but rest his head on the giant.

The two didn't talk much but when the lights went down, Mike whispered something into Dylan's ear that made the lad blush bright red. Mike smirked as Dylan was pondering his words but didn't get much time as Mike grabbed Dylan's hand and put it in his crotch.

"Unzip it." Mike had a hand on Dylan's back, pushing him a bit closer to his junk.

"Here in front of all these people?"

"They won't even notice, you pansy, now get to it." Dylan took in a deep breath as his other hand joined the mix and went for the button. Dylan then slowly unzipped the zipper and was met with an half erect cock with a blonde crown.

Dylan blushed brightly as he slowly wrapped his hands around the semi erect cock. Mike pulled his pants down a bit lower so he could widen his stance, letting his bf see his balls.

Dylan looked up at Mike as he slowly stroked the organ, Mike smiled down at his boy and encouraged him to go faster. Dylan did as he was told, his gaze falling back on the organ he couldn't fully grasp.

Mike moaned as Dylan slowly adjusted to the situation, neither of them paying any attention to the movie or people behind them.

Dylan brought the organ to full mass but continued stroking it, being more relaxed after an half hour. Mike leaned back in his chair as he was pleasured, rubbing Dylan's back as he moaned.

Seconds from his release, Mike grabbed Dylan's head and forced his cock into it, Dylan's widened as the cock was shoved down his throat then filled it with cum. Dylan tried to pull off but Mike wouldn't let him go until he was completely finished.

Mike released Dylan's head, which gasped for air.

"What the hell was that!?"-Dylan, in a deafening whisper.

"What? I'm not cleaning up a mess you made~" Mike looked down at his deflating organ with a smile before putting it away.

Dylan growled as he sipped his drink then got up and headed for the exit.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The bathroom to vomit."

Dylan walks out of the theater and into the bathroom then ducked into a stall. Dylan pulled down his pants then sat on the seat and furiously beat his meat, it wasn't a minuet before he came in his hand.

After cleaning himself up, Dylan washed his hands then went back to Mike, who pulled him into a kiss.

The two cuddled together, Dylan leaned into Mike, who had a firm hand around his boy. They tried to get into the movie but eventually Mike just pulled his pants down again and Dylan grasped it.

Mike's hand went up the back of Dylan's shirt, rubbing the bare back. Dylan stroked the organ as faster as he could while having a tight grip on it, making Mike be very vocal. Like before but to his own accord, Dylan took the organ into his mouth but not at the last second.

Mike groaned as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, having his hand go into Dylan's pants. Dylan's hands went down and unbuttoned them and Mike pulled them down then let his hand go into Dylan's underwear.

Dylan moaned as Mike groped his cheeks then rubbed Mike's balls, making the goliath moan louder and explode in Dylan's mouth.

Dylan swallowed all of it before pulling off, Mike panted as he put Dylan in his lap and roughly kissed Dylan's neck, leaving a mark.

Dylan and Mike hugged each other before breaking for a drink. Dylan pulled down his garments and grabbed Mike's hand, putting it on his own organ.

Mike glanced up at Dylan, who had a good grip on the larger hand, before slowly stroking it. Dylan moaned lowly as Mike jerked the organ.

Mike wrapped an arm around Dylan as he stroked the lad faster, making Dylan bite as he came all over his hand.

Mike wipes his hand on Dylan's pants before pulling his own up, becoming away that his own was at full mass once again. Dylan and Mike shared a kissed before fixing themselves up and leaving.

Dylan had a smirk and a deep blush on his face once he saw the bulge in Mike's pants. Mike on the other hand could careless about his situation aside from that he'll have to deal with it later.

The two walk out together but headed in different directions.

Once Dylan got home he grabbed Chris and went up stairs. The two did home work, Dylan being able to knock it out in forty five minutes but then helping Chris for three hours.

After three hours, Chris had somewhat of a better grasp of what to do and it was time to eat. The two went down and sat at the table, as the others rambled on, Dylan thought about his day, with a smile on his face.

 **~Tuesday~ ~Mike~**

The school doors opened as Mike walked in, he noted the large mass of students at the end of the hall. Mike, being taller than anyone else, saw that there was a fight between three jocks and Dylan. Mike crossed his arms as he watched the fight.

 **~Dylan~**

"What's your problem?!"-Dylan stepping back, avoiding a punch then countering by socking the jock in the nose as another guy took his place.

"We all saw you save Mental Mike! Why would you do that?! We were so close to being free from that fucking physco!"-Jock#2, charging at Dylan.

"If you hate him so much, get rid of him yourself!"-Dylan, just before getting tackled to the ground.

"You're the one who saved that freak! You his bitch or something!?"

Dylan growled and kicked the second jock between the legs, making him roll over and hold himself.

"I'm no one's bitch!" Dylan turned his attention to the remaining two jocks whose glares suddenly turned into eyes of pure fear. Dylan's eyebrow raised in confusion then he looked behind him to see Mike standing right behind him. "What do you want ugly?"

Mike glanced down at Dylan and growled, their eyes burned into the others with intense flames of passion and anger. Dylan turned his attention back to the jocks, who were leaving but neither, Mike nor Dylan were having any of that.

 **~End of Fight~ ~Focus Dylan~**

Mike and Dylan walked away with blood on their hands as they mercilessly beat up the jocks, leaving them in a bloody heap. The two went to the bathroom and washed their hands.

"Where's my jacket?" -Mike, finishing cleaning.

"Back home, you want it, you're gonna have to go get it." Dylan was pulled from the sink and forced inside the one fairly large stall, for the handicapped. The door locked behind Mike, who grabbed Dylan and gave him a furious kiss before letting him fall to the floor.

"You are going to go get it."-Mike, crossing his arms as he glared down at Dylan, both were a bit red from the kiss.

"I could, or I could go to watch a movie and you can go fuck yourself." Mike inched forward as Dylan sat on the the toilet then took another step towards Dylan, who just leaned back and crossed his leg, not caring how mad Mike was. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

Mike and Dylan stared at each for a while, not caring about the school bell's ring. Dylan looked down and noticed the prominent bulge in Mike's jeans.

"You're such a fag." -Dylan, examining the bulge with a deeper blush but a cool demeanor.

"Says the bottom bitch." Mike smirked, as he saw Dylan's face, which spread like wildfire once he saw Dylan's shocked expression.

"Whatever asshole."

"We're leaving." Before leaving, Mike let Dylan look at his bulge some more, then shoved his face into it, rubbing it all over Dylan's face. Dylan's face turned bright red as his face is rubbed by the hard crotch. Dylan held onto Mike's strong legs as they humped his face here and there, making his own cock stir and awaken.

The two left the bathroom, Mike leaving the bathroom with Dylan a few steps behind.

Mike took Dylan to a truck and unlocked it so the two could get inside. Mike drove Dylan to the Griffin house, with a bit of help from the younger teenager. Mike parked in front then the two got out. The duo went inside then upstairs to Stewie's room, where Mike's jacket rested in Stewie's crib.

"Are those ...stains?"-Mike, picking up his stained blue jacket.

"Hey I didn't do it."

"Whatever weirdo...you got a washer and dryer?"

"In the basement..." Dylan showed Mike the laundry room, where Mike washed his jacket and his shirts.

Dylan turns around and walks back upstairs, being followed by Mike, who follows him up to the couch and sits next to him. Mike spreads himself out, letting his arm rest behind Dylan and letting their legs touch.

Mike unbuckled his pants and let his underwear covered bulge throb freely. Dylan swallowed as he glanced at the pulsating cock, begging for release and his immediate attention.

"Man put that thing away..."-Dylan toggling between the blank TV screen and the bulge.

"You do it." -Mike, giving Dylan's should a light nudge. Dylan hesitated but moved closer so that there was little space between the two. Dylan hesitantly reached for the bulge, which throbbed as his hand neared it. "Stop being such a pansy and put my cock back in my pants."

Dylan gulped before pressing down on the hardened member and unknowingly giving it a feel up. He looked up at Mike, who smirked down at him, then he looked back down at the organ and tried to cover it with the jeans.

"Would it help, if you got on your knees~?"

"No I'm fine." Dylan, having trouble and continuing to struggle with the bulge.

"Get up here." Mike's voice was stern as he looked down at Dylan, who looked up at him but did what he was told for once. Dylan, who was blushing furiously, straddled Mike, who held him as they locked lips.

"You are mine, got it? If I ever catch you with anyone else, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm going to do the same to that ugly mug of yours, but I won't have to cuz who would want to see your face all damn day?"

Mike narrowed his eyes and slammed their lips together, holding it until he couldn't breath for a few seconds. The two pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"Lose the pants."-Mike

"Make me."

Mike growled with domination but Dylan didn't budge, so Mike pushed him off of him then he got up, letting his jeans fall to the floor. Mike stepped out of his pants then grabbed Dylan's leg and by the waistband of the pants and ripped them off.

Dylan growled as he sat up, his own bulge now on display. Mike grabbed Dylan and threw him under his shoulder, then slapped the boy's ass which next to his, making Dylan grunt.

Mike continued to smack the clothed ass until they where in Chris room, there Mike threw Dylan on the bed, who groan as his ass stung. Mike walked over to Dylan, who had his ass in the air with his hands rubbing the reddened cheeks, the fabric being shredded by the rough swats.

Mike growled as he got behind Dylan, who looked back in slow motion just as Mike grabbed his hips, pulled back then thrusted forward, pressing his hard clothes cock on the bare cheeks. Dylan gasped as the clothed organ met his bare cheeks.

Dylan let out small moans while Mike leaned over him, pressing his stomach to the teen's back.

"Ready?" Mike grabbed a pillow and the put it under Dylan's face

"Just get on with it." Dylan, with a full blush, took the pillow under his chin as Mike exposed his lower half. Mike hissed as his thick eight incher swayed in the air. Mike tossed the ripped boxers behind him then put his cock at Dylan's hole and rubbed the head of the cock around the hole.

Dylan took deep breaths, in order to prepare himself for the upcoming pounding then bit down hard on the pillow before him as Mike barged in.

Mike held the cheeks before him and spread getting another inch in but nothing more. Dylan tried to hold back his tears as Mike started to thrust inside him, swallowing the pain.

"What's wrong Dylan~? Too much for ya?"

"Go to hell!" Dylan's voice was horse as Mike picked up speed using blood as a lubricant. Dylan gripped the pillow tightly as he bit down while his rear end was pounded. The massive lad took pride in watching his smaller mate squirm and whine under his power.

Dylan was waiting desperately for the fabled pleasure from sex but before he could feel any, Mike filled his damaged entrance with his scolding essence.

Mike let Dylan rests until his cock was hard again, then it all started again and it felt great for the goliath. Mike put Dylan in various positions, that he saw in pornos, and enjoyed ravishing the lad's insides.

 **~The Next Morning~**

After Dylan's session with Mike, who had reluctantly cleaned up, he had to share the bed with Chris on the account that he couldn't move his lower half. It was awkward at first for both of them but Dylan had passed out way before Chris actually went to sleep.

Dylan woke up and tried to get up but pain was the first thing he felt, he swallowed his screams and resumed just laying on his side, facing away from the other Griffin kid. Dylan retreated into sleep and didn't wake up til Lois checked up on him in the middle of the day.

As much as he wanted to cuss her out, he wasn't feeling all that hot, he fell asleep again and this time woke in a hospital bed. He looked and around and tried to sit up but was unable to due to pain.

He noticed that there was some cereal and some juice to his right, Dylan eagerly put the tray on his lap, he was at a angle but he could still eat with relative ease.

He was thankful for the food but he didn't want this to be such a big deal, he didn't have to go the hospital, just be bed ridden for a few weeks and he'd be fine.

"Ah Dylan... I was wondering when you'd wake up, I'm Michail Milano but doctor Milano is just fine, how are you feeling?"

Dylan looked at the young brown haired doctor who smiled at him, the teen crossed his arms and glared at him.

"I'm in the fucking hospital how do you think I'm doing?"

"..I suppose the question was in bad taste but I'm just trying to help, do you know who did this to you?"

"Yeah.. why? It's nothing a few good rests won't fix."

"Well yes if you stay off your feet for quite some time, you were badly damaged...may I asked what happened? Your family doesn't seem to know what happened to you either just that you've been with a new friend that has violent tendencies."

"He's a cool dude and it's not like I'm helpless."

"Dylan...you're in the hospital, I think it's time to make a change just a small one...and I think you know what I mean." Dylan glanced at the doctor, who put a hand on his leg, never losing his smile. "Want me to give you some time alone?"

"... _no_..."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that.."

"Yes Leave!"

"I'll be on my way then, I'll come back in...ten minutes ok Dylan?"

"...whatever..." Dylan took in a deep breath after Dr. Milano left his field of sight, he couldn't help but grab the pillow behind him and scream into it. He didn't want to leave Mike, he was everything he liked and wanted in a man, he couldn't just though him to the wind.

Dr. Milano's words echoed in Dylan's head even though he just wanted to block them out, but he couldn't because he knew they were right. Dylan's head slowly rose from the pillow, Dr. Milano was sitting in the chair next to him.

The two didn't speak to each, Dylan went back to screaming into the pillow, trying not to cry and Dr. Milano rubbed the boy's back. After about half an hour, Dylan turned over the pillow but just buried his face in it.

"Dylan...do you think you'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine." Dylan snapped back, Dr. Milano sighed but didn't budge an inch.

"Well I'm here if you want to talk, it's been a slow day so I'll be able to spend some time with you."

"Can't you just fuck off! I don't need a babysitter."

"...can you look me in eyes and say that? If you can do, that with a straight face, I'll go."

Dylan looked up from the pillow and wiped his blood shot eyes before glaring at Dr. Milano.

"...I don't need-"

Dr. Milano wrapped Dylan in his arms, giving him a strong hug making Dylan break down and cry on his shoulder.

"And this is why I'm here for you, you know you don't have to be a though guy all the time."

"I just love him so much!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

"...He's the one who did this to you?"

"Yeah... Yeah he is but- I just love him so much."

"I can tell and Dylan, you're gonna be alright, you're also gonna be here awhile so how about we start a project together?" -Dr. Milano pulled back and looked Dylan in the eyes.

"What kind of project?"

"Well turning you into a respectable young man-"

"What the hell for?"

"Well do you want to live in a box or a house you bought with ur own money? Come on it'll be fun and it's not like you'll be doing a lot while in this bed."

"Fine I'll do it..."

"You'll thank yourself once your an upstanding citizen."

Dylan rolled his eyes and pouted.

 **~Dr. Micheal Milano~**

In order to make the sure Dylan got the best education he could, Michael Milano stayed with him for an extra hour or two each night. He could tell Dylan was glad to have some company aside from Meg giving him the day's homework.

So, over the course of six months, Michael Milano taught Dylan how to be a respectable young man. One who can convey his feelings appropriately; one who people can easily talk to and one who can calmly deal with people he didn't like.

It was difficult at first, the first few days were fine but then Dylan got more aggressive. With a little digging Micheal discovered that Dylan had been using weed to escape reality.

Though since he could hardly walk, Milano wasn't too worried about Dylan but he still kept a close eye on the lad.

During the day, Dr. Milano can only spend ten to fifteen minutes with Dylan, which is spent by eating their lunches together. So since they hardly talk during those minutes, their sessions start by asking how each other's days were.

At the end of every session, Dr. Milano gave Dylan a number of scenarios to test his progress. It wasn't going well at first with Dylan dealing with withdrawal symptoms the first two months but once those passed Dylan was much more focused and easy going.

On top of learning the new behavioral tricks, Dylan tried to keep up with his homework with some extra help from Meg and Milano, when he could. Once he finished his work, doing the best he could; Dylan moved around, so he wouldn't get bedsores or die of boredom.

The first two months were focused on speech, ranging from formal conversations to substituting swear words. Through Micheal reminded Dylan that sometimes things slip out and that its ok as long as he apologizes.

Though, with how Dylan was feeling, Micheal was afraid that his efforts were in vain. The first two months Dylan didn't indulge Milano at all but both young men were stubborn, Micheal wasn't about to give up on the boy.

The third and fourth months were focused on behavior, keeping himself in check and knowing when was the right time to speak up. Milano brought in a laptop to show Dylan examples of real life situations.

With the withdrawal systems passed Dylan was much more attentive and nice, on top of learning fast. Milano was surprised to see Dylan already being a polite and respectful man. He guesses that during the first two months, while Dylan was giving him the silent treatment, he was still listening; a part of him really wanted to be a better person.

Starting at the start of the fifth month, Milano began thinking of ways to treat the young hard worker. Lately he found himself thinking not stop and Dylan, he even spent an extra hour that they spent talking about their lives and passions.

One night, Milano came to Dylan in his street clothes, by this time Dylan could move his legs and walk short distances. Milano went over to Dylan, who was in the far back next to the widow, which let the moon shine on the sleeping lad.

Milano sat next to him and shook him awake, Dylan groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Sorry were you having a good dream~?"-Milano looking down and noticing the tent in the sheets.

"Yeah but what's up?"-Dylan, tired but fighting through it as he sat up.

"I..I want to take you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to take you to a restaurant, we both know that you're all better and I've kept you here for an extra two months.. but at some point I want to take you out."

"Well how can I say no? I should be the one treating you to a night out since you've done so much for me."

Milano smiled, as he was hidden in the dark, thankful that Dylan couldn't see his blush.

"Say Dylan?...you wouldn't-..never mind..."

"Come on doc can't get shy on me now, what's up?"

"Well I'll be honest I've fallen for you in these past few months, and though you're different, you do seem a lot happier."

"I am happy and it's all thanks you, I really do owe you like a lot and I do like you but we can't, my..Mike will flip and he'll come for you. And I couldn't live with that..."

"..,oh.,,so what are you going to do about your boyfriend?"

"I don't know...I'm hoping that he loses interest in me since I'm not what I used to be..."

"But what if he doesn't...I don't want you to end up back here.."

"I know, guess I'll just try my best to make him a bit nicer well to me."

"It's gonna be ok Dylan." Milano put his hand on Dylan's and squeezed it. "If you ever need me, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Micheal, you're the best~ you better go, you're a busy guy."

"Alright, sweet dreams Dylan, talk to you tomorrow **."**

 **~The next day~ ~Dylan~**

Dylan woke up with food beside, must've been put there recently it's still steaming. Dylan took the tray and put it on his lap then took small bites after blowing on each piece.

The next exciting thing was Meg stopping by later that evening, they entered a conversation. Over the last month, Dylan became on of Meg's best friends, though to Dylan she was just a friend.

He did like after getting to know her, Milano told him that since she is his only other visitor, he should be nice to her. And he was and at first he regretted it but after a fun time making fun over the other Griffins, Dylan had a change of heart.

"So how long are you gonna be in here? You've been here for a long time."

"Yeah I know it's a pain in the ass literally~"

Meg laughed as she checked the work Dylan had done and switched it for the new boat load.

"So how am I'm doing in class?"

"You've got a B average, I'm so jealous."

"Don't be your a smart girl, plus you have a B average too that's pretty cool."

"Yeah but you're in the hospital and pulling a B imagine if you were actually in class."

"Yeah it'd be nice...speaking of School how's Mike?"

"...well in as little detail as possible he was looking for you..."

"What did he do?"

"In basic terms he beat up a lot of people and thrashed our house several times while looking for you."

"You didn't tell him I was here?"

"No we told him you went back home but that only got him out of our house for now, he took a few others with him."

"But he's calm down now right?"

"Well he's in Jail now...so ...kinda?"

"Oh...poor Mike...didn't think he cared so much..what's gonna happen to him?"

"Well best case, he'll have to nice again and do community service. Worst case-"

"I don't want to know."

"Well thanks for keeping me updated."

"No problem Dylan, so when can you come home?"

"Whenever the doc tells me I'm good to go~"

"Alright well I gotta go, talk to ya later Dylan."

"Bye Meg." Dylan waved as Meg left and then he started on his home work in an hour, which was when Dr. Milano came by and checked on all of the patients before sitting next to Dylan.

"Hey how's it going?"-Milano sitting down putting a bag of food in his lap.

"Mike's in jail...he tore through town just for me..."

"Oh I think I read something like that in the newspaper...how are you holding up?"

"Awful...I love Mike...and he loves me...it's just that he's not good for me..."

Milano put a wrapped burger on Dylan's tray.

"...Well ...I don't mean to be rude but you should stay away from him, I know it's hard but he's not a mentally stable individual...I'm releasing you early next morning..."

"Oh...thanks...and I know this is hard for you but can I have your phone number unless I don't know something happens?"

"Of course Dylan and feel free to call about anything, I rather not hear only about bad news from you."

"Got it~ so how are your other patients? Getting jealous of me for hogging all of your time?"

"Heh heh~ probably but other than that everyone is fine."

"That's good."

The two entered silence as they ate their food, occasionally locking eyes. When they finished Milano took the thrash and said his good byes.

Dylan sighed as he thought about the twos guys who wanted him, he thought about it for hours on end, only distracting himself when he did the homework.

Before night fell, Dylan got some shut eye. Once again, Dr. Milano woke Dylan up in the dead of night.

"Hey Dylan."

"Hmmm hey what's up?"-Dylan trying to sit up.

"Today I want to teach you about safe sex and It's gonna be very hands on..is that ok?"

"Yeah huh? Sure."

Dylan couldn't see in the dark and couldn't see Milano strip down to his underwear but could see him crawl into bed.

"Uhh."

"You need to know how it works so you don't get an STD...do you know what that is?"

"No..."

"Then will you let me help?"

"Fine..."

"Trust me I'm a Doctor and your friend."

"I trust you...just can I break up with Mike first?..."

"...You are a great boyfriend..."

"...thanks...I guess you want to stay with me for a while huh?.."

"If you don't mind...I won't try anything.."

Dylan moved over and lifted the sheet, inviting Micheal in. Dr. Milano crawled into the bed and embraced Dylan, who just had a arm around the good doctor.

Dylan fell asleep but Milano stayed with him for awhile before deciding to leave, though one he got home he didn't do much sleeping as much as fantasizing.

 **The Next Day**

Dylan was released early in the morning, being picked up by the Meg then being taken home. Dylan asked about Mike but his only response was Meg giving him a sad glance and the silent treatment.

Dylan stared out the window as he pondered what was happening.

Once at the Griffin residence, Dylan kept up a more cheerful demeanor. Even when he returned to school he kept up his appearance though he was notably sadder than anyone else there, who were thrilled to have Mike out of their hair.

Dylan sat alone messing with his food since he didn't have an appetite. In the middle of lunch he was joined by

a curly haired boy with a perfect smile, in a dark brown shirt that had white long sleeves stitched to it under the brown short sleeves.

The lad had a nearly empty tray as he stood to the side.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"...no guess not...I'm Dylan.."

"Anthony~, nice to meet you, sorry about your boyfriend..."

"Why? Aren't you glad to see him locked up like everyone?"

"Well... he was a lot calmer when you two hooked together..."

"Re-really?"

"Yeah and he's only in prison because he was concerned about you...so he wasn't as crazy as first impressions would have implied."

Dylan smiled as he resumed eating, he really wanted to see Mike now least for a few seconds on those prison phones.

"Hey can I have your number? I know this is probably a rough time for you and you probably don't have many people sympathizing with you right now."

"...ok..."

Anthony and Dylan exchange numbers and spend the rest of lunch together. The two didn't see each other for the rest of the day but Anthony texted Dylan later that night.

 **(Hey Dylan how's it going?)**

 **(Hey Anthony...I'm fine how are you?)**

 **(Cool I'm fine, I was just wondering all day about your relationship with Mike)**

 **(...)**

 **( I was wondering if you two ever became intimate and if so how big was he?)**

 **(We never went that far I didn't let him)**

 **(So you blue balled him no wonder he went crazy jk)**

 **(Blue balled? What do you mean?)**

 **(That you're really hot, like you wouldn't believe the number of guys that wanted to..ya know~..and still want you since mental Mike's not around)**

 **(...oh...that's uh... well I don't want a relationship now or anytime soon..I just want friends..)**

 **(That's a shame but I'm glad to be your wink wink friend~)**

 **(? Ok well I gotta go)**

 **(Bye Dylan~ I'll see ya at lunch~)**

 **The next day** , Dylan blazes through school, not really wanting to talk to anyone as he took what Anthony said to heart but at his locker he was stopped by a stunning blonde jock.

"It's Dylan right?"-the Jock in gray, scratched the back of his head and looked around, only glancing at Dylan a few times.

"Yeah..."

"I'm Kent, Kent Lastname."

"...ok well I gotta go...nice meeting you..."

"Wait I was thinking that we should hang out.."

"I don't even know you..."

"Well how about lunch, we can eat at the bleachers and get to know each other?"

"...why? The Cafeteria is closer.."

"Yeah it is ...but Anthony is a jerk..trust me."

"Ok well I gotta go."

"Uh um ok be careful."

"Whatever..."-Dylan hurried off to class but was a few minutes late, though he made up for it.

When lunch came around again Dylan say where he always sat and was soon joined by Anthony.

"Dylan what's up?"-Anthony, sitting down next to Dylan.

"Hey Anthony, nothing much...you?"

"Just wondering what it was like with Mental Mike."

"It's just. Mike."-Dylan glared at Anthony.

"Right right sooo what was it like?"

"It was fine..but I rather not talk about it..."

"What do you mean? Was he a freak? Like a real freak, like a freak freak..cuz it seemed like he'd do anything to you-"

Dylan got up and walked away, leaving Anthony to call out to him across the room. Dylan went to the bleachers and looked around for Kent, eventually he found the jock but he was with his other friends.

Dylan went to the room where his next class was and hung out around there.

After school while Dylan was at his locker, Kent tapped on his shoulder.

"...hey..."-Dylan

"You ok? You look down, did someone hurt you?"

"No and why do you care? We're not friends."

"Well not to you but I like to think that we are."

"Whatever.."

"Dylan, something is obviously wrong, you need to talk about it to someone.."

"Fine, Anthony is relentless about asking me about Mike."

"Well everyone is, really, look at it from our side, the first week he got here, he flipped the school upside down."

"I know, I was there, enjoying it. But that was the old me."

"...anyway he caused a lot of damage and chaos then you swooped in and that all stopped then you leave and he goes on a rampage that was way worst than the small outbursts here. So yah people are hella curious about you, how you tamed the beast and why you left."

"...well... that makes sense but I'm not telling, it's nobody's business but my own...and Mike's I guess."

"Well you're right but as a warning everyone's gonna try to know, but me, it's your secret but I still want to hang with you."

"Fine but don't you have Football practice or something?"

"It's track this time but I can skip this one, let's go."

Kent and Dylan went to the Griffin residence, the two watch tv as they're joined by the other members of the Griffin family.

Kent struck up a conversation with Dylan and Chris about the various clubs at school. While Dylan couldn't care, Chris was immersed into the conversation.

Kent and Chris went into Chris room to talk while Dylan went with Meg to her room to tell her about the nonsense going on.

Meg gave Dylan some advice that he should trust himself to trust others, not everyone is gonna be a knight in shiny amour but that doesn't make everyone a troll. Dylan nodded his head and thanked Meg before leaving her room.

Dylan went over to Chris's room and knocked on the door, when Chris answered Dylan asked if he could borrow Kent for a while.

Dylan took Kent outside, passing Lois and Peter who were on the couch with Brain at their feet.

"What's up Dylan?"

"Do you like me?"

"Well ya we're friends aren't we?"

"I mean like..like."

"What? No I didn't mean to make you think that but no I don't..sorry."

Dylan hugged Kent. "Oh thank you."

"I'm a bit confused on what's going on.."

"Well let's just say my last few days at where I was were very... uncomfortable, and ever since I got back its just felt like all eyes were on me..."

"Well don't worry I'm not gonna do anything..I like Chris... mind if I ask you want made you uncomfortable?"

"...well the person looking over me and making me a better person told me that they had a crush on me just after I found out what happened to Mike..."

"Sounds rough."

"Yeah and I told ...them that I'd give them a chance after I broke up with Mike..."

"...but you're not are you."

"I can't, for several reasons, like if that was me in his situation I'd feel awful if Mike left me. And I still completely love him I was gonna leave him since he's the reason...I left, but knowing how much he did for me...it sparked something inside me so I want to go see him and I need a ride.."

"Uhhh well might have practice early in the morning..."

"Well you don't have too but I'll look into the visiting schedule and then give you a call ok?"

"...ok..."

 **~Saturday~**

Having done his research and putting up with everyone over the week, Dylan was so excited so he dressed well for he reunion with his boyfriend.

He asked Meg to drive him to a barbershop and then to Kent's house, she gladly accepted.

Meg drove Dylan to get a hair cut, which he paid for, having it much shorter than before and now smoothed out.

Kent's house where he and Kent took Kent's car to the jailhouse only to find out that Mike had been moved to the house of the criminally insane. Kent drove, having second thoughts, to the "happy farm".

Dylan and Kent went inside and where greeted by a woman in white at the front desk, after stating their business she took them a room with many people in hospital attire.

 **~Mike Pulaski~**

"Mike, Mike Pulaski, you have visitors."-the woman in white looking around the room.

A large man stood up and walked up to the three with curious eyes.

"Do I know you?"- Mike looking at a new Dylan and Kent.

"I'm Kent...Kent Lastname...we haven't met..."

"Then why are you here?" Mike scowled down at the young jock, making him take a step back.

"Because of me~"-Dylan, smiling as Mike swifts his gaze.

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me~? I'm hurt~ all I did was cut my hair~"

"...Dylan!?"

"In the flesh big guy~"

Dylan was immediately picked up and hugged before being put down and slapped.

"Where were you!?" Mike scowled angrily at Dylan, who was rubbing his cheek, putting everyone on high alert.

"Thanks I've missed you too."

"Answer me!"

"The hospital."-Dylan wiping his mouth and signaling the nurse to stand down.

"Why?! And why didn't you tell me!?"

"Well it's kinda a long story can I sit down?"

Mike sat on the floor cross legged and patted his lap, before anyone could respond, Dylan got all up in there. Mike embraced his boyfriend and rubbed his head on Dylan's.

"That's better..now remember our little "get together" well turns out it did more harm than good so I was rushed to the hospital, no major damage but you definitely broke my..bones...for a few months then there was everyone telling me you were bad for me-"

"Bullshit!"

"Let me finish...thank you, so they wanted me to break up with you and I was thinking about it...and I was gonna do it, WAS but then I heard about what went on while I was gone. And let's just say I found it very sweet that you went to such lengths looking for me~"

"You actually thought about leaving me?.."

"Well you did put me the hospital and professionals were influencing my judgement..but don't worry I have no intention to leave you."

"But you thought about it..."

"I'm sorry...I still love you."

"I love you too...and you're lucky that I'm taking therapy or I'd break you in two."

"You kinda already did~ and look where we ended up."

"I've missed you~ I've missed you so much Dylan."

"I'm afraid I'm kinda outta the loop what happened? How'd you end up here, weren't you in prison?"

"Well kinda, it was looking that way but my lawyer stated that I was pretty crazy er "mentally unstable"...kinda was right since I did a lot of damage over one person, he labeled me under some science word stuff, I wasn't paying attention too much, too busy being worried about your ass. So the court ruled in my favor. So I had a choice: 5 to10 years in prison or two years in intense therapy. And that's my story."

"It's nice to know you cared so much about me~ I'll visit you every time I can~"

"I'd like that, now what about you? You're not the guy you used to be."

"Well the good doctor put me in, something like one on one therapy with me and himself so in those short months I was transformed but now I'm worried that you don't like me since, I'm a proper student~ and person~"

"I won't ever be proper cuz of anger issues and violent tendencies. But I'm better...much better I guess.. and I will always like you."

"I can tell and to be honest...I still like that other side of you." Dylan whispered that last part in Mike's ear, making the massive man smile and hold him tight.

"I love you~"-Mike, placing a kiss on Dylan's forehead.

"I love you too big guy~ keep up the good work~ might let ya out early for good behavior~" Dylan, snuggling up to Mike.

The two entered a deep silence as they held each other, seeing as everything was fine. the nurse left. While Kent stared at the two, jealous of and fascinated by the two lads.

After a while a woman in a brown jacket, dark gray shirt and matching skirt; walked in and zeroed in on Mike and Dylan.

"What the hell do you think you're doing faggot?"-the older woman in brown.

Dylan's eyes widen and he busted out of Mike's hold, confronting the brunette with rage in his eyes. .

"Who do you think you are?! You can't talk to him like that! He may be here cuz he did some things but he's a person with a good heart! You don't have to be such a harpie!"

"Oh you're not a paitent here are you?...I take it that you're the Dylan I keep hearing about?" Dylan was close to backing the woman against the wall when she stood still and peered into his eyes

"Wait what?"

"Dylan, this is Angela, my therapist. Her method to help me deal with my rage. She's virtually acting like my father. Other than that, she's a great person. Though for now I think she's gonna tone it down."-Mike, getting up and placing his hands on Dylan's shoulders.

"Ohhh I'm sorry for yelling at you."-Dylan bowed apologetically.

"Don't be, it's the natural response, standing up for those you love. I have to ask, did he do anything wrong?"

"No what? why?"-Dylan, genuinely curios.

"I slapped him once I recognized him."-Mike, nonchalantly.

"Did you apologize?"-Angela

"I hugged him and kisses him..but not verbally..."

"Well get to it."

"I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's fine,.. don't worry about it...guess I'll go..."-Dylan

"Actually could you stay for a bit longer, you seem to be different from what Mike told me."-Angela

"That's because I had some rehabilitation myself..."

"Oh well it's for the best, whose the third ..well.. forth wheel?"

"Oh sorry Kent, this is my new friend Kent he's also my ride so, Kent we can go if you want to."

"Nah it's cool I only had practice and I did that, so go do your thing."-Kent, smiling.

"This won't take long I just want to question both of you so come with me. Kent may tag along if you two want." The three boys followed Angela to a back room, much like a police station confessional.

Agenda had Kent stay in the front part of the room, where the black window was while the others went on to the actual room.

"Wow are all psych offices like this?"-Dylan

"No but Mike likes this one, so Dylan, Mike please have a seat. feel free to talk amongst yourselves."-Angela, sitting across from the two boys. Dylan and Mike sat side by side, exchanging a glance.

Dylan was a bit nervous but Mike couldn't be more relaxed as Angela got her papers ready for the session.

"So how long have you been seeing her."-Dylan, leaning and whispering.

"Maybe a month possibly two, she's strict but Determined which is why I'm better than when I first met her."

"Really? You liked her?"

"Well not a first tried to kill her a few maybe two times, but it's all good now."

"What happened?"

"Well I didn't want to be here at all I wanted to go back out a find you plus I'm not crazy like the others and figured if the teach was dead I'd probably be set to jail where dominance is rule and I am all that. So first chance I got I strangled her but they had like lots of cops behind that glass making sure I didn't do anything. I was heavily sedated and put in a room on a bed, cuz that's where I woke up. Well the next day same thing but I think the next time it was in that room but I was chained down. And she did her doctor thing but I wasn't paying her any mind."

"Wow what made you open your mind?"-Dylan sitting on the table in front of Nike with his legs crossed and his head in his arms, paying complete attention to his boyfriend.

"Well she brought you up, she said something like how can I truly be happy with you if I'm always on the run and if I get caught so would you. Then she said something like in prison its always watching your back let alone watching the back of the one you love. She said I have no doubt that you can defend off nearly anyone but what about Dylan? You can't protect him everyday twenty four seven, and when you can't... things happen like death or rape now you can test those waters or give me a chance..do it for Dylan.."

"And that got you to listen?"

"Well it definitely had my attention wanted to rip her in half after that but I was chained down and had time to think it out..so I figured she was right..I'm still only human..."

"Yes but you're my human~"

"I love you Dylan~" Mike embraced Dylan, having his head rest on the lad's crotch.

"Love ya too big guy~ glad to see you're ok and honestly I was excited and scared about today...thought you'd flip..."

"Lucky you~-"

"Ready for a few questions?"-Angela, already having written quite a bit in her notes.

"Huh? Oh sure." Dylan petted Mike, who released him and watched as he sat in the chair next to him.

"Ready when you are doc"-Mike

"Good now Dylan you mentioned having some consoling yourself, mind if we talk about that?"-Angela

"No it's fine...I was at the hospital and the doctor I had made it his mission to make me into a more acceptable member of society. So for the next few months he trained me after hours and didn't give up even though I gave him a few good reasons.. I was kinda a pothead, back where I used to live, I had a rough life and used pot to help ease my mind... Even when I was with the Griffins I used it just I the dead of night so nobody would bother me."

"I see tell me about your home life."

"My mother has it rough too, even with out me, she deals with trauma from her past, she doesn't have an actual job, and the man she loved knocked her up and left, so she had to deal with my attitude but she tries her best on what she can do. I wasn't that thankful but now I am."

"Sorry to interrupt but you hardly mentioned your father..mind going down that road for a bit?"

"It's ok...my father wasn't there for her or me, I only met him when he came to check on the woman he left, I don't know why he found us but he did and then my mom sent me to him so "I could get to know him" but I'm sure she just wanted out of her hair for a while. And I can't blame her."

"You live with your father? How is that going?"

"We don't talk or even look at each other. We have no desire to get to know each other, his owners are are the ones that care for me."

"Did you say owners?"

"Yep my father is a dog, a literal dog."

"Interesting..I'd like to know more about that but that's not at the top of my list at this moment, can you please now tell me how you met Mike..I've heard Mike's side but not your side."

"Right right...well I struck a deal with Louis to go to school in exchange for me living with them so the first week I went was so boring and I was sick of being harped on so I was gonna leave on Monday but then I heard about an interesting kid that was transferring to our school and lou and behold Mike was the new kid. I won't lie his entrance really caught my attention and I was having a ball that week as Mike practically ran the school, since everyone but me, was afraid of him. Well one day Meg, the daughter of Lois bumped into him and spilled some of her food on him resulting in him challenging her to a fight. Well it was the fight every one was looking forward to, people were placing bets even teachers. It was a very interesting week. Well the fight went as expected..at first then Meg turned the tables kinda..she really was just grossing everyone out then she lifted her shirt and everyone but Mike covered their eyes so I jumped in and saved him."

"Then what?"

"We walked away together he was kinda mad but I could tell that he was also thankful~ then he tried to intimidate me but I showed him that I wasn't afraid and that I wasn't taking any of his...well ya know and we hit it off from there~ I invited him over and he met the people I was living with."

"So why did you like Mike and why did you stay with him?"

"I think I saw a kindred spirits in him and also the dominance was hot..and what made me stay? Well he showed an interest in me as well and he wanted to spend time with me so I guess I just really liked what was going on."

"And what did your doctor say about him?"

"What anyone caring person would that Mike was a bad influence even though I was nicer to others with him in my life~ but I'm not sure he knew that part he might've but whatever. He wanted me to break up with Mike and made a very convincing case... Though I was hoping that Mike found the new me...unattractive and dumped me instead...-"

"Why?"

"I was afraid that Mike would go ballistic and tear the place up and the doctor..."

"So how did you feel when you heard of Mike's predicament?"

"Sad..incredibly sad and flattered ...and surprised...didn't think he cared that much...guess I was kinda brainwashed into thinking that he was just another violent jerk that would only cause me pain...I forgot about

that most of our time spent I was just as bad as he was and we were both happy."

"Is Mike the reason you were in the hospital?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk to anyone else but Mike about it..."

"That's fine but did he break anything of yours?"

"If you mean, Did he went into a rage? The answer is no he was got carried away and I didn't stop him. That's all I'm saying."

"Thank you for your time Dylan, and I'm afraid to say visiting time was over a while ago. But do please come back next week."-Angela , getting up and offering her hand.

"I will." Dylan gets up and shakes Angela's hand before hugging Mike, having a tight grip around his neck. "I love you Mike...I'll come back every single time I can buy things happen ok..if something comes up I'll find a way to tell you. I promise."

"I know Dylan, I love you too and will be waiting for your return~ it'll be the highlight of my week~" Mike pulled Dylan away from his neck and the two entered a deep passionate kiss, that gave birth to roaming hands.

Dylan moaned as Mike gripped his cheeks, pulling him onto his lap. Dylan moaned into the kiss as Mike squeezed the cheeks of his lover. The two hardly breathed as they were relieved to have each other once more.

However, when they did take a breath of fresh air, Angela and Kent parted the two love birds. Dylan and Mike said their good byes before Dylan reluctantly left.

 **~Dylan~**

The trip was quiet, Dylan wasn't happy with leaving his big monster lover in the ward but he was glad to see him but he didn't know if he could do this every week for two years, it broke his heart knowing that it'd be a whole week till he saw him again.

Dylan peered out the window as they neared the Griffin house.

"Sorry about dragging you into that..didn't expect to stay so long.."-Dylan

"It's cool so same time next week?"

"...you sure you don't want to do anything else?"

"Nah but I'll text ya if I can't pick you up."

"Hey maybe next time you can bring Chris along so your not a third wheel?"-Dylan smiled as he got out of the car.

"Hmm not a bad idea~ see ya later Dylan."-Kent smiled as he watched and waved to Dylan, who waved as he neared the door.

Dylan went inside and closed the door, he looked around but didn't see anybody. Before he got nervous he was called into the kitchen and there he found the Griffins, having a quiet dinner.

Dylan joined in and started a conversation with Chris about hanging out with Kent the next time he goes to see Mike.

After dinner, Dylan offered to clean up and Lois was more than happy to let him. Dylan washed the dishes thinking about his upcoming week and about Mike, he was a but worried but he seemed ok so he didn't ponder that thought for long.

When he finished the dishes, Dylan went upstairs and tiredly did his homework on Chris's desk.

Sunday, Dylan got to work; doing his chores and helping Chris with homework. It was also time to call Dr. Milano and tell him what was going to happen.

 **Continued...**


End file.
